


Haunted House

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [70]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, haunted house au, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You get scared in a haunted house by yourself.





	

Halloween was a favourite time of year for you. The decorations, the pumpkins, the abundance of cheap sweets and funny Halloween costumes. But Halloween fairs were also something you enjoyed a lot when they rolled into town. Normally you would have gone with friends, but all of them were busy, but you refused to let their absence stop you from enjoying the fair and decided to go by yourself. 

The fair was amazing as every year, cotton candy, toffee’d apples, rides, and games to win oversized cuddly creatures. But, your favourite thing every year was the haunted house, there was a thrill in being scared in a safe environment, but usually you had your friends there to scream with you, to grab onto, to giggle with after it all ended...usually you weren’t on your own, but you told yourself to buck up and do it anyway. You could do it alone, right? You didn’t need anyone else.

That turned out to be an overestimation of your bravery, merely walking down one of the corridors was terrifying, let alone when something would jump out at you from a corner. The first time you’d been scared you simply jumped a foot in the air and let out a squeak, the group of friends behind you laughed a little at you but also at their own reactions. 

Moving down the corridor you were on edge again, it didn’t help that you could feel the group behind you (having people behind you always made hairs stand on the back of your neck) and that the whole place was supposed to make you on edge. It was when a loud slamming noise sounded to your left and a guy in a clown costume jumped out in front of you that you leapt backwards, quite genuinely screamed and managed to trip into a body as you tripped over someone else’s shoe.

But you were a little too scared to really pull away or apologise as the man held you, you were focusing on actually breathing and holding onto said person because coming into the haunted house alone was an absolutely terribly idea, the worst idea you’d ever had. 

“You okay, doll?” You shook your head no to the voice above you, the arms around your thick waist tightened a little which was surprisingly comforting coming from a stranger. You were pretty sure you were shaking, until you managed to calm down somewhat and pull away from the person who’d caught you. 

“I’m sorry...” He was handsome. It would be just your luck that you would jump on a handsome man, who was kind enough to not shove you off the moment it happened.

“Hey, it’s okay...you want to go through the rest of the house with me?” You knew he was asking because he knew you were scared, he probably wouldn’t have felt right leaving you scared in that corridor. You nodded at him and let him lead you down the corridor, a warm hand at your back, urging you on, but reminding you you weren’t alone now.

It was strange how much affection you could gain for a stranger when they do something so simple for you. So simple as walking you through a haunted house because you were too scared to continue on alone. You didn’t even know his name but there was that type of affection in your chest that almost hurt because you wanted to express it but you weren’t sure if it was weird to do so when you didn’t really know the person in question. 

Each time you got scared, an arm was around your wide waist or hands were on your shoulders. Each time you got scared he was there to make sure you felt better before continuing on, his group of friends long gone. By the time you got out of the house you had touched him more than any other stranger in your life and for some reason that didn’t bother you, for some reason he was a stranger that made you feel completely and utterly safe. 

You toed the grass with the front of your shoe as the two of you stood outside the house, watching the grass before your eyes darted up to him. “Thank you...for..for being there. Y/N.” You put your hand out towards him and watched his own encompass yours. His hands were strong and muscular, yours were soft, and chubby, round and smooth. But they seemed to fit well together.

“You’re welcome, Y/N. The name’s Bucky.”


End file.
